


Reflection

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, more like a reflection fic, not really relationship like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans, more alike to his Captain than himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Something about the new recruit reminded Chris Redfield of himself, back in the days of S.T.A.R.S. They way he was dedicated to a cause, and to an extent, his captain. It all seemed eerily familiar to him.

Piers Nivans, a yound man who had dedicated his entire life to preparing for war, was almost exactly like he was at that age. A near-perfect replication of Chris when he was young, in body, heart, and soul. In a way, perhaps he was. 

This young man wasn't a young man anymore. Not to Chris.

Piers Nivans was his Captain's mirror. His reflection.


End file.
